The long-term objectives of this work are to elucidate the mechanisms whereby cells integrate instructions from multiple signaling pathways and respond in a context-appropriate manner. Reflecting the key role that precisely orchestrated signaling plays in all biological processes, uncontrolled or dysregulated activity of these pathways leads to tumorigenesis and/or developmental defects in humans. Our approach is to exploit the genetically tractable Drosophila system to uncover novel strategies whereby conserved signal transduction cascades converge on nuclear transcription factor networks to direct cell proliferation, fate specification, differentiation, morphogenesis and survival during retinal development. Because developmental signaling mechanisms have been highly conserved in evolution, knowledge of the molecular circuitries used in Drosophila will fundamentally advance our understanding of how cell fates are designated and maintained, and why misregulation results in cancer and disease in mammals. The goal of this proposal is to explore a novel mechanism of signal integration suggested by our ongoing study of transcriptional regulatory networks that orchestrate retinal specification and development. Specifically Eyes absent (Eya), through its unusual dual functionality as transcription factor and protein tyrosine phosphatase (PTP), has the potential both to respond to upstream signaling inputs by directing downstream patterns of gene expression and to influence the activity of these same pathways through its phosphatase function. Although impaired Eya PTP function has been implicated in human disease, including ocular defects, the normal biological function of Eya's PTP activity, and its relationship to Eya-mediated transcriptional regulation, remains poorly understood. This proposal describes a multi-faceted approach combining genetic, biochemical, and cell biological assays to address the hypothesis that proper coordination and regulation of Eya's two essential functions, one as a nuclear transcription factor and one as a component of phosphotyrosine signaling networks, is critical for retinal development. Successful completion of the proposed research plan will provide insight into the cellular and developmental contexts in which Eya's PTP function is required and should uncover novel mechanisms of cross-talk between Eya, the retinal determination gene network and other signaling modules critical for eye development. The specific aims are to elucidate the phosphotyrosine signaling pathways in which Eyes absent (Eya) participates by exploring genetic and biochemical interactions with the Abelson (Abl) and Src64 tyrosine kinases, to investigate the contribution of new binding partners identified in an in vitro expression screen with respect to Eyes absent's two functions as transcription factor and phosphatase, and to test the hypothesis that spatial partitioning of Eyes absent function between nucleus and cytoplasm contributes to proper retinal development. Because the proteins and pathways we are studying have conserved functions in mammals, the new signaling strategies revealed by our work will advance understanding of human development and disease. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Inappropriate regulation of gene function underlies a broad spectrum of human developmental abnormalities and diseases, including cancer. The goal of this research is to reveal the cellular mechanisms that regulate critical decisions during normal development of the eye, as an essential first step toward understanding the diseases and defects that arise when these key controls are lost and eventually toward developing effective therapeutic interventions.